Reports of a Monster
by ThisisPorky
Summary: A "freak" has been caught in the TF Industries, and now strange men, some in masks while others in lab coats, interview it. They come back with some chilling reports.
1. Chapter 1: Report

_**heavily based off "SCP CONTAINMENT BREACH" sorry about that lel**_

* * *

*"**_ConTainment Monster_**" _is in the top left in bold while_ "_**C****learance level: 2**_", "**_Item_** # **_CM-117_**" _and_ "**_Object Class_**: **_Euclid_**" _are_ _in the top right*_

*_a picture of a human in ragged and bloody clothes is seen hunched over in a corner, with long brown hair tied back_*

**Special Containment Procedures**:

Item "CM-117" - or "KYLE" - is to be kept in a locked room at all times; 5m x 5m x 5m in a steel cube. It is to be fed three times a day through a 3 meter shatter-proof glass window slot. No more than two personnel must enter the chamber, with the door behind them being locked. When they have entered, they must speak gently and avoid any touching matters while being inside the chamber. Eye contact must not be obtained while inside the chamber.

**Description**:

CM-117 is mostly human in appearance when calm. It stands at 1.3m tall and weighs 76.2kg. The only difference between humans and "CM-117" is its two different coloured eyes - the left being blue and right being green and slightly blood-shot. This has been observed through the shatter-proof glass - people have reported that eye contact in the metal cube feel ████████████████ and ████████████████, though this is not felt on the opposite side of the glass. It has long brown hair and always wears a scarf and jacket. Further inspection of the body is [**DATA EXPUNGED**]. It barely sleeps or eats, though when it does, it sleeps for extra time ([**DATA EXPUNGED**]) than normal.

When enraged, the eyes begin to glow their different colours. Even when clam, they can be seen shining dimly in the darkness. The glow intensive's when in a raged state. Its bottom jaw also extends, and it grows sharp teeth in place of the blunt ones a normal human would have. It is also noted that its speed and strength increases. It does have a voice, but talks on rare occasions. There has been one time when "CM-117" [**DATA EXPUNGED**], though it wasn't very useful and only caused it to go into an enraged panicked state. CM-117 was [**DATA EXPUNGED**] to avoid injury to itself.

The cell is to be cleaned out weekly by no more than two persons, with the door again being locked firmly shut behind them.

* * *

**CONFIDENTIAL! **

This document may be shared with other people of a higher clearance level, but must not be tampered or changed by anyone lower than the clearance level. This document is to be updated frequently as new information is found out. None of the audio nor documents are to be tampered with. This means nothing is to be changed or removed.


	2. Chapter 2: Review 07 Audio

_**okay so i've been watching too many SCP videos (both Spike and Barley and Markiplier) so i made this. it's a lil side project and features my oc Scout Kyle. this is just an AU and in no way influences him in the TF world if that makes sense - this will be just an unpopular side thing to fuel my bordem. read on to see how the reporting's go with this new "freak". also CM stands for "Containment Monster" weeeeee sorry this might be the only one but i wont grantee that lol**_

_**EDIT: moved to chapter 2 cause im havin fun with it when i shouldnt lOL**_

* * *

*_a soft click is heard*_

? ? ?: It's day ██. We are trying to communicate with CM-117 once again to see if we get any answers other than silence. Now, I want you to tell me everything you know about what happened on ██/██/██.

Kyle: *_unresponsive_*

? ? ?: We've been through this enough times. I doubt you wanna go through this yet again. Whats the matter, can't freaks speak? What the hell happened on ██/██/██?!

Kyle: *_unresponsive_*

? ? ?: Alright. Fine. You wanna play this game? We've been playing this damn game for over █ weeks, now, but I'll keep tagging along. You're just asking for it, huh? Such a little freak; all of you are the same. All asking, seeking for attention. It's all you ever want because you were born with such an impure body.

Kyle: *_reported to look at ? ? ? with shining coloured eyes_*

? ? ?: Oh, the first reaction in ██ weeks. What a surprise - I was beginning to think you were paralyzed. Should I explain what happened that day?

Kyle: *_unresponsive_*

? ? ?: Well, you [**DATA EXPUNGED**] two men before you [**DATA EXPUNGED**] the man watching. Then, you ran off and hid in the sewers for [**DATA EXPUNGED**] before we found you and took you in. Put up a real good fight, but you've been here ever since and have not yet spoken or made any move apart from walking. Quite a strange 'en, huh? Some freak you are. You're more strange and freaky than all the other freaks here put together.

Kyle: *_coloured eyes were reported to narrow_*

? ? ?: Ohhhh, am I hitting a soft spot? What a shame. Too bad there's a 3 meter thick piece of shatter-proof glass between me and you. So I can hit all the soft spots I want.

Kyle: *_soft mumble_*

? ? ?: It speaks! Speak up - get closer to the mic - what did you say?

Kyle: *_mumbles get louder, eyes reported to narrow more_*

? ? ?: What? Speak up, freak!

Kyle: *_denomic and crackily voice over mic is heard_* Ĺ̴͜Ȩ͜͞A͢͞͏̷V̷͝E̷̡͜͢ ͘͡M̧̢͜͠E̴̢̕͟͢ ́͟Á̡̧L҉̴͝͞Ò̷̷͘͜N̨̛E͢҉

? ? ?: ...Cut this damn thing off, we're done! We're getting no clo-

- _audio cut off_ -


	3. Chapter 3: Review 23 Audio

*_a soft click is heard_*

? ? ?: It's day ██. This is interview █. So, would "CM-117" like to speak?

Kyle: *_unresponsive_*

? ? ?: As always. Would you like anything? A cup of coffee, water, anything?

Kyle: *_unresponsive_*

? ? ?: We know you can speak. Guaranteed it's not as pure as we would like to think. It's freaky, just like the rest of you.

Kyle: *_reported to look up_*

? ? ?: Finally, another spark of life from you! God, your eyes are horrible. I've never seen such things like them. I would be so...not proud if you belonged to me. I wonder how your parents must have felt about having you? Properly disappointed, ashamed, sad that their fourth child had come back as a freak.

Kyle: *_eyes are reported to narrow_*

? ? ?: Don't like home-truths? We know you had a past. *_papers are heard rustling_* In fact we have all the information about you here. We know you were born in Canada, we know your mother died, we know you were taken in by a man who was shot dead, and we know you joined the TF Industries shortly after that incident. But, what we're more focused on is what happened on ██/██/██.

Kyle: *_a light growling is heard over the mic, slightly crackily_*

? ? ?: Oh, you're growling at me?

Kyle: *_unresponsive_*

? ? ?: An animal and a freak. How convenient. Now, tell me what the hell happened that day!

Kyle: *_light mumble is heard_*

? ? ?: What was that?

Kyle: Leave...me...alone...

? ? ?: Why? You didn't leave them poor souls alone.

Kyle: Leave me alone...

? ? ?: How about...no? Now are you gonna answer the damn question? *_a chair is heard scraping_*

Kyle: No...

? ? ?: Why not?

Kyle: Because I don't want people like you asking me questions...

? ? ?: And what person would you like?

Kyle: No one... *_mic grows crackily and CM-117's voice grows __demonic_* I wa͞nt͟ you to l͡eav̀ę me͠ ͞al̕one...

? ? ?: We will as soon as you answer the question; what happened on ██/██/██?

Kyle: You're lying...you're lying t̷̵͢ò̢̕ ̀͟m͏è̵.̨.͝.̷̨

? ? ?: We found you in the sewers at [**DATA EXPUNGED**]. We found ██ dead bodies and you hunched over them, your eyes glowing and jaw extended. We took you in for questioning and research. Hell, you know this, don't you? Why am I telling you things you already know?

*_more growling is heard from inside CM-177's cell_*

Kyle: That's not very p̀o̷̧l̷͡i̡t̷͟ę̢͟ ̴ eh? *_eyes are reported to intensify in glowing_* Ĺ҉ȩ͏͡t͘͜ ҉me͟ ̸͝g̢̛o before I break the windo͡w̵...

? ? ?: You won't be able to break it in a million years. It's funny watching you get angry, knowing you can't do anything other than scream and rage on the other side. I like the reaction you make. Which is why I'm gonna come back every day and do it for my viewing pleasure.

Kyle: I'll make sure you get r͘i̶p̶p̴e͠d̸̛͢ ͟aṕ̧a͟r̸ţ̴,͏͟͢ ̸̨i͢͞n̴͝͞c̢h by inch, while͜ you̵'r҉e̷ s̕till àl̕ív͡e͟ an̛d̶ ͢br͡e̸athing...

? ? ?: Oh yeah? Maybe in your dreams.

*_a loud roar and growl is heard before a heavy thump of something hitting glass_*

*_it's quiet for a few seconds_*

? ? ?: This interview is over. We're obviously not going to get much from this freak.

Kyle: CO͏͢M̵̴E͝ ͢I̕N̴̨ ͜HȨ͠RE AND SAY THA̶̕͡T̵͏̢ -

*the audio is cut off on [**DATA EXPUNGED**]*


End file.
